percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Protogenoi Chronicles: Son of Shadows: Chapter 1
The dragon's tail came crashing at me. I was barely able to jump out of the way and avoid sudden death. The alley was way too small for stuff like this. The dragon noticed that I wasn't dead and looked at me as if it was disappointed. You're probably wondering why I am being chased by a dragon in an alley in the first place. My name is Joseph Trenton. When I was three I was abandoned by my parents and left to live in an orphanage and eventually a foster home. Every school year I would be transferred to a new town, new school, and new life. I'm currently in Los Angeles. That alone is hard for a kid to handle, but the worst part is no one liked me. It wasn't because I was bullied or it wasn't cool to talk to me. People just acted like I didn't exist save the teachers and families I stayed with. I was walking home from school when I saw the dragon coming at me. It was large, had wings, and breathed fire. It was your typical fairy tale dragon. The weird part though was that nobody saw it but me. Everyone walked by it as if everything was normal. I on the other hand, ran for my life. My run had managed to bring me to a nice secluded area with no one around, just perfect for a nice dragon to kill me. Now looking at the dragon I saw it begin to twitch. It then lunged at me. I threw myself out of the way. On the ground lay a metal pipe. I picked it up and hit the dragon's head. He didn't like that. With one quick motion my pipe was gone and its remains clattered to the ground. Things were looking pretty bad for me. Catch the screwdriver. "What?" I said in alarm. Catch the screwdriver. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my shadow, two yellow eyes looked back at me. As if my shadow could move, it threw a small object at me. It was a screwdriver. I caught it just as the dragon was coming back. This time it opened its mouth and spat a nice large fireball at my mouth. I rolled out of the way and came along side him. Lifting the screwdriver I plunged it into his scaly back. A normal screwdriver probably would have done nothing, but this one turned into a sword. Sure enough, as the screwdriver touched the dragon's back it transformed into a double bladed sword. I've seen swords before this but none like the one in my hand. Instead of one blade on the hilt, there were two. One blade was silver and the other was black. Its hilt was "Y" shaped and had a dark red gem in the middle of it. The dragon seemed really mad now. It once again swung its tail at me. My sword was stuck in the dragon's back so I was defenseless. The tail hit me and sent me flying into a brick wall. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on a. Behind me was another brick wall. About three yards in front of me was the docks. I looked around and saw a teenager with brown curly hair. He was talking to a lady that was floating in the water. They were both looking at me in surprise. The girl immediately disappeared into the water as if it had swallowed her. "You, you just came through the wall," The boy said. he then noticed my screwdriver and bloody face "You're a demigod". "Wait a what?" My day had been strange enough. I did not need people calling me random names. "Were you attacked by a monster of some sort recently?" I nodded, finally glad someone knew about the dragon. "My name is Grover, I know a safe place for you," He continued. "Come with me." Dont do it, They will kill you. "Ahh!" I fell to my knees." My head!" "What's wrong?" Grover said in alarm. Run to the water if you value your life. The voice had save my life, so I got up and ran to the water. "Where are you going!?" Grover came running after me. He was too late, I was right by the dock when I jumped in. The water should have been calm when I jumped in. It wasn't. Water covered my eyes and my body was thrown around, then darkness.